User blog:Roy25/Hurricane Idol Season 14 (XIV)
Hello HHW! Hurricane Idol Season 14 has officially started! Starting today until March 5, 2019, you can submit your names (max up to 5). Judge and HI server moderator applications will open on March 3, 2019, and will end on March 5, 2019 as well on the Discord server. Discord Server We have an official server for this season. This server is where you can find the latest updates and news throughout the season. To join the server, you can use the invite link in #announcements on the wiki's Discord server OR you can message either me or Cooper for an invite link on our respective message wall. Qualifications * You must be an editor of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, with minimum of 10 edits AND/OR be an active user on the official Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Discord server. * Users must compete with one account only. Alts and sockpuppets are not allowed. * Blocked users are not qualified for participating in this contest. * Users with no rights or autopatrollers, inactive, retired, and on hiatus can join this contest, just follow the rules the host posted. Name Submission Rules and Guidelines * All submissions must be done in either #submission-of-names in our Discord server, or in the comments in this blog post. * You can submit any names, made-up, hurricane, typhoon, or cyclone names, but make sure it's appropriate. * You are unable to submit names that have previously won Hurricane Idol. (Those names are: Igor, Michael, Wilma, Jimena, Tara, Raymond, Lorenzo, Joaquin, Otto, Forrest, Ophelia, and Iris) * You are unable to submit names that have already been submitted by other users. First come, first serve. * Do NOT submit very inappropriate names, like profanity, sexual, gibberish, disrespectful, racist, and other inappropriate names. Doing so will automatically disqualified from the contest. * All names must be ONE word each. * Names submitted after the submissions will NOT be accepted. * Pick a name that is creative, whether it can be an old-fashioned, a trending name, or a hurricane name which is significant in the HHW Community. * You can provide a reason why you submitted the name, in any forms. User submissions *Roy: Claudia, Earl, Imelda, Melissa, Mulan *Cooper: Gilbert, Karen, Leslie, Norman, Waldo *Porygonal: Florence, Gabrielle, Gordon, Jose, Tobias *Prism: Casper, Jahseh, Mohammed, Nadine, Willa *MH: Avery, Annaliese, James, Noah, Teagan *[[User:CycloneMC|'Caleb']]: Emily, Nestor, Joe, Olga, Pamela *SM: Billy, Kara, Karl, Scott, Will *Roussil: Felix, Gelena, Koinu, Marx, Yun-yeung *Lucarius: Angela, Genevieve, Ian, Octave, Ompong *[[User:HurricaneChris2018|'Chris']]: Arlene, Cary, Iva, Nina, Tia *[[User:TornadoGenius|'TG']]: Anais, Carolyn, Hyacinth, Lloyd, Molly *Doug: Ana, Kyrita, Priscilla, Romeo, Seth *Will: Ilia, Knox, Pandora, Wilhelmina, William *'Christian': Asher, Christian, Jordan, Sadie, Xavier *[[User:HurricaneLaura|'Cosmo']]: Aurora, Eliza, Kaizato, Konata, Laura *HH: Alice, Beatriz, Chris, Hato, Rita *[[User:Jnlt215|'Jnlt']]: Kaemon, Yolanda, Roy, Gonu, Nathan *Olo: Maria, Alex, Allen, Hector, Arthur *Collin: Colin, Van, Jerry, Nana, Dorian *[[User:Freddie1682|'Delcore']]: Delcore, Oscar, Killeen, Annabelle, Isaac *[[User:ThePhoneExpert|'TPE']]: Harvey, Mangkhut, John, Ivette, Illeana *Cube: Grzegorz, Oleg, Vladimir, Nicholas, Claudius *Farm: Nicole, Eunice, Grace, Hazel, Erin *Bob: Andrea, Matthew, Kirk, Shary, Pablo *Akio: Paula, Adrian, Iolana, Lionrock, Mekunu *Giedrius: Evelyn, Gia, Jazlyn, Korra, Lenny *[[User:SuperDestructiveTwister|'SDT']]: Diego, Monica, Zoe, Luis, Cesar *Chap: Doksuri, Kajiki, Maliksi, Krosa, Abdullah *[[User:Sandy156|'Sandy']]: Sebastien, Sandy, Hagupit, Rosa, Iselle *Harvey: Patricia, Sara, Debby, Alvin, Jebi *[[User:LckyTUBA|'Tuba']]: Elliott, Harrison, Chandler, Gretchen, Claire *[[User:Denezrg|'Dene']]: Caroline, Isabelle, Mike, Gabriel, Brian Category:Blog posts